A Lost Love
by Conspiraty
Summary: Marinette can't sleep because of doubts, but the most unexpected event happens in the middle of the night. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the image.


_Penguin: This is the new one-shot I was talking about xD WARNING: This is not a fluffy one-shot, so be prepared to cry if you need to._

 _~Responses to MHOS~_

 _Willow Lark: Thank you! I wanted to get to 31 chapters, but it's probably not gonna happen xD I can't wait either, lots of shit comes out of my brain._

 _Pinksakura271: Aw, thank you! I love you! They really are. Some have a one-track mind xD It's not poisonous, don't worry xD_

 _It will probably be a short one-shot because I was watching Zootopia comics while writing this xD I love me some Nick x Judy. ANYWAYS LET'S MOVE ON CHIBIS._

* * *

Adrien and Marinette were sleeping in their bed. Well, Adrien was sleeping. Marinette laid on her back, sighing and rubbing her big tummy.

Marinette just couldn't sleep. She was worried that she wouldn't be a good parent to their child. She didn't know how to be a mom.

Marinette turned her head towards her husband's sleeping face. His hair was messy and he was breathing in and out of his mouth. Marinette chuckled and sighed, staring at him. She remembers the first time she told him she was pregnant.

 _Chat Noir and Ladybug were on patrol, Ladybug standing behind him. Chat Noir was sitting on the ledge, swinging his legs. Ladybug nervously sweated. "Come on, Ladybug. You can tell him, it can't be that hard."_

 _Ladybug cleared her throat and she whispered, "Chat?" Chat turned towards her and smiled. "What's up, my lady?"_

 _Ladybug breathed out one last time and she twiddled with her fingers. "Um, you see, you remember when we were watching a movie, and we…you know?"_

 _Chat smirked happily, wriggling his eyebrows. "Yes, I remember. What about it?"_

" _Well uh, I took a pregnancy test and…I'm uh pregnant." Chat's eyes widened. "Chat?" Ladybug questioned._

" _Meow." Chat muttered, fainting to the ground. "CHAT!" Ladybug yelled._

Marinette snickered softly at the memory. After she woke him up, he was ecstatic about the little bundle of life that would come out several months later. He had banned Marinette from patrol, and he wouldn't let her do anything too strenuous, but she loved him nevertheless.

Marinette's body jerked and she gasped in pain. Marinette slowly propped herself up and saw blood between her legs. Marinette's eyes went wide and she shook Adrien. "Adrien! Adrien! There's something wrong!"

"Eh?" Adrien muttered sleepily. Adrien rubbed his eyes and looked down, seeing the blood. Adrien's eyes widened and he got up quickly. "We need to get you to the hospital, now!"

Marinette slowly got up from the bed, but she fell to the ground in pain. Adrien rushed over to her quickly. "Marinette!" Adrien yelled.

Marinette slowly closed her eyes as Adrien shouted, "MARINETTE!"

* * *

Marinette slowly blinked her eyes open and she was staring at a white ceiling. Marinette lifted her back off of the bed and saw Adrien next to her, sitting on a chair. "Adrien!" Marinette yelled. "Mari!" Adrien shouted, hugging her tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Adrien sobbed.

Adrien kissed the top of her forehead and kept hugging her. The nurse walked into the room and was holding a clipboard. "Mrs. Agreste?" The nurse asked. "Yes yes, that's me, is our baby okay?" Marinette questioned.

The nurse looked at her with a pained look on her face. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Agreste." Marinette blinked. "What do you mean, sorry?"

"When you got here, you had a miscarriage. She's gone." Marinette whimpered. "It was a girl?" The nurse nodded slowly. Marinette froze in her place. "Mari, do you want to go home?"

"HOW CAN I GO HOME WHEN I LOST OUR BABY?!" Marinette sobbed, covering her face.

Adrien looked at the nurse. "Is she free to go home?" The nurse nodded. "I'll take her. Thanks." Adrien replied.

The nurse left the room, leaving the two alone. Adrien put a hand on Marinette's shoulder. "Mari, it's not your fault."

"YES IT IS! OUR BABY…OUR BABY IS GONE! AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Marinette cried. "Mari-"

"Stop! I don't want to hear it! I just want to go home!" Marinette yelled, getting up and leaving the room. Adrien sighed sadly and grabbed her things and left the room.

* * *

Adrien drove Marinette home, and as soon as he parked, she ran out of the car and ran inside. Adrien quickly went inside and heard Marinette slam a door, locking it. "Marinette, we have to talk!" Adrien yelled.

Marinette didn't respond and Adrien went to the bedroom door, sliding his back down the door and sitting on the floor. He leaned his head against the door and whispered, "Marinette, talk to me."

"No!" Marinette sobbed behind the door. "Okay then just listen." Adrien responded.

"Listen, you're not to blame for this. You can't blame yourself for something you couldn't control. Marinette, we can try again-"

"I don't WANT to try again, what if the same thing happens again? I would be devastated." Marinette responded. "Mari, don't say that! I want to have kids with you and I'll do whatever it takes to do that! Why are you giving up so suddenly?! That's not like you!" Adrien yelled.

"…I'm scared." Marinette replied quietly. "Mari…I'm right here with you every step of the way. This is just an obstacle to our dream. But if we work through it, we can have the family you always wanted. We just have to take some extra steps to get there." Adrien whispered.

Marinette sniffled behind the door. "You mean…you still want to have kids?"

"Of course I still want to have kids with you! We just have to do it again when we're ready." Adrien said. "And…you still love me, even though we lost the baby?" Marinette whispered. "Mari, miscarriages happen all of the time. That doesn't mean I love you any less. Trust me, you deserve to be happy. And I want to do what makes you happy. So, are you ready to unlock the door now?" Adrien asked.

Adrien heard silence, and then the door slowly opened, Marinette sitting behind it, still crying. Adrien smiled at her and patted his lap. "Come here bugaboo." Marinette slowly crawled into his lap and Adrien kissed her hair as she cried into his shoulder.

"Shhhhh. It's okay, I'm right here." Adrien whispered in her hair, cuddling his wife.

* * *

 _Penguin: It's done….I can stop crying now…~cries~ Wahhhhhh, OTP lost a child….Wahhhhhh._

 _~sniffles~ The last update will be posted after. Goodbye chibis…..Wahhhhhh._


End file.
